Akan
Akan is the main antagonist of the 2016 movie Hardcore Henry. He is a ruthless warlord with psychic abilities who plans on taking over the world with the use of cyborg clones. He possesses a seemingly endlessly army of professional and fanatical henchmen and apparently has much of Moscow's police force in his pocket. He runs a business known as Akan Inc, though his company's exact purposes are unknown. Background He was born during the Chernobyl crisis, to a mother who was already dead. The newborn Akan was found by a man whose incompetence was partly to blame for the disaster, a man who later became his foster father. The disaster stripped Akan of his body's melanin, and he suffered cancer before his first birthday. His foster father conducted experimental therapy on the child from an early age, something that apparently left the young Akan filled with resentment and misanthropic rage. It is uncertain whether the Chernobyl crisis itself gave Akan his psychic powers, or if the therapy was at least partly responsible for awakening them. ''Hardcore Henry'' During the events of Hardcore Henry, Akan torments the protagonist from start to finish. He kills the scientists giving Henry a voice, and later sends in his right-hand man Yuri to capture Henry's wife Estelle, With the help of Jimmy, Henry fights his way through Akan's army and Jimmy escorts Henry throughout his journey. When Henry arrives at a brothel, Akan subdues Henry and reveals that Estelle has been taken aboard an armored convoy. Henry and Jimmy chase after the convoy and finds Estelle, but Akan arrives and knocks out Henry. Henry then goes through Jimmy's lab and then Henry and Jimmy storm Akan's headquarters, killing Yuri along the way, but not before Jimmy suffers a fatal wound to the neck. Henry arrives at Akan's office and fights Akan and his cyborg army on the rooftop of the building, and Henry defeats the cyborgs. However, Akan subdues Henry again, and it is revealed that Estelle is not Henry's wife, but rather, Akan's, and the two have been pulling Henry's strings all along. Henry gets back up and finally manages to kill Akan by decapitating him with his cybernetic eyestalk, despite Estelle's pleas, then Henry confronts Estelle on the chopper, who shoots at Henry, only for the bullet to ricochet and wound Estelle, and Henry shuts the helicopter's door, sending Estelle falling to her death. Personality Outwardly vulgar, socially awkward, generally unkempt, and (perhaps most importantly) willing to get his own hands dirty, Akan is not a typical corporate overlord. Lurking beneath his jocular and 'hardcore' facade, however, lies a calm and calculating mind with a heavy misanthropic streak. In his few appearances, Akan consistently voices his distaste for the failings of modern society(showing a particular distaste for his homeland, Russia), possibly a result of his difficult upbringing. He seems to view everyone around him as a pawn in his quest to topple the pillars of society, even going so far as to kill innocent civilians purely for the sake of motivating Henry to pursue Estelle. Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rich Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Elementals